It is well known that passwords for secure accounts may be given either verbally or typed into a keypad and registered electronically to give users access, or to block unauthorized users from gaining access, to accounts or other secure systems. These passwords include everything from the touchpad at an ATM, to the sliding and reading of a credit card number, to the account number and specific user data requested by a bank's customer service phone operator to validate a customer's identity in order to access their mortgage information over the telephone.
Currently, physical signatures on paper or electronic keypads, entering of alphanumeric codes, fingerprint matching, retinal scanning or the answering of personal identification questions are the common methods that are used to validate the authenticity of an individual, to verify identity and conduct secure transactions or be granted secure access to an area, venue, information, ticketed event or account. Also, currently, voting is done in person at a voting station or via absentee ballot collected by voting officials who certify a voter's registration to be legally certified to vote.
Conventional models log signatures via electronic keypad, log touchpad codes, match voice-for-voice activated commands and manual voice data confirmations. Such models for voting are still largely manual in nature using voting rolls and manual methods of registration where a voter presents forms of identification to a voting official who checks the identification to validate and approve a voter's registration to vote and to vote within a certain jurisdiction.
Currently, there is no current security layer that transforms the voting process into a multilayered digital security process where the user's identity could be verified remotely and the user's vote could be made and accounted for online or over wireless networks using technological innovations to verify the user's identity, the user's right to vote where the right exists, maintain the user's privacy and assure that the user's vote is cast and cast in the proper jurisdiction. Many users cannot vote at a poll station due to scheduling, inconvenience, travel or disability. Many users also choose not to vote due to laziness. The result is always that significant members of the eligible voting population either do not vote or even register to vote in elections.